The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a plant botanically of hybrid origin and known as Coreopsis. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Solar Dance’. ‘Solar Dance’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
‘Solar Dance’ was selected by the Inventor as a seedling in a trial garden in Warmond, The Netherlands in July of 2011. The new cultivar arose from open pollination of an unnamed (not patented) seedling of Coreopsis grandiflora in the inventors breeding program. The male parent is unknown but the new cultivar is believed to be of hybrid origin rather than a cultivar of Coreopsis grandiflora. 
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by root cuttings in Warmond, The Netherlands in February of 2014 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by root cuttings and stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.